RPlog:Futile Research - Reading
Parliamentary District -- Corusca City: Coruscant An abrupt change from the surrounding cityscape, the Parliamentary District maintains an aura of formality and nobility. Every building is four stories tall and has been constructed with the same architecture in mind. Long, wide steps lead up to the tall front doors of the buildings. Round pillars seem to support the front of each building, each decorated with carved images depicting an eventful history of the former Republic government. The Senate building is wider than the rest, however, and all the buildings in this area seem to be arrayed around it in quiet deference. The main road widens to the north in the direction of a local Star Anchorage. A crossroads depart from this area of the city; the Manarai mountains are just visible to the south, and while a nice residential district develops as one heads west, the classical styling of buildings in the city continues on to the east. Valkyr Seeing you look, she turns and smiles at you. The smile seems to transform this young woman from merely pretty to quite beautiful. Her rounded cheekbones flow easily into a firm jaw with even, white teeth. Her light eyebrows seem to accent and highlight the sparkle in her deep brown eyes. As you look closer, you see this sparkle is of devilment, promising trouble to anyone who crosses this young lady. And she is quite young, not more than 22, but possessing the firm stance and easy confidence of a born leader. Her long, amber hair is twisted into twin warrior's braids, coiled in a golden mass on the top of her head and around the back of her neck. Tight-fitting assasin-style armor flows from an iron neckpiece that surrounds her slender neck snugly, and down her torso, hugging every curve, protecting her while still demonstrating she is quite female. Worked into the silvered surface of the armor, just above her breast is a symbol of a golden dragon, stooping upon it's prey, Strangely enough, the Dragon's form looks suspiciously like an A-wing. Her arms are also protected by this silvered armor, formed into what looks like plate greaves, and her hands are slipped into flexible gauntlets. Her armor ends right above her navel, and then a seperate piece wraps around her hips and slips between her legs. Blue loincloths hand from the belt, sweeping back and forth as she walks. Her attractive legs are wrapped with the same sort of armor, formed to look like steel splint-mail, and her left knee is protected by a spiked greave. Around her waist is a thick belt made of butter-brown scaled natural leather, with a ebon-black blaster-holster hanging over her left hip. Hanging at her right hip is a long sheath for what appears to be some sort of wicked style sword. A clear power crystal blinks at the center of it's crosshilting, and a muted humm can be heard if one listens closely. Arcing up behind her is a set of prisein, w hite wings. They appear to be those of an Eagle, and might actually manage to allow her to move in the air. Her feet are clad in a pair of unique leather ankle boots, seemingly made of the same scaled leather as her belt, but tanned somehow to be gleaming metallic gold. These have clearly seen extensive use, and in several places have melts, burns, and nicks. Her expression is vibrant and intelligent, and you get the sense she has seen much for her years. Seeing you look, she turns and smiles brightly at you. Valkyr walks quietly along, looking aoround ciruously. Seems she's just relaxing. With the sun getting toward its mid-day zenith, its light has the best opportunity to flow down in between the buildings of this urban planet and reach closer to the ground. A girl, not quite a young lady, appears to be enjoying the sun, sitting on a bench outside and reading a datapad. A small boxy droid sits at her feet. Valkyr nods, and notices the boxy droid and the young lady that it accompanies. Valkyr flits her wings a bit, and looks over the pair. She moves over to the bench. "Hello there" she says warmly/ "I expect perhaps we are both at loose ends today. Soo uncommon to see relaxed people around here. Mind if I join you?" At the approach of a stranger, the girl's posture stiffens subtly with alertness. But she stays concentrated on her work. Until the stranger speaks to her. Then Arise politely raises her head to see who's talking. The sunlight puts a slight squint in her eyes as she replies, "Um. no. I mean, sure you can sit down." Valkyr says, "Well, that's quite nice. What are you doing here? Am I interrupting something? Are you working, and I didn't notice? I sometimes don't get the ideas of what people are doing, all the time"" "I'm working on reading for school. Galactic geography." Arise indicates her datapad by gently releasing it with one hand and then tilting it with the other. Then she returns the datapad to her lap, where it rests in the palm of her hand. "You're not really interrupting. I come outside sometimes so I can feel more life go by." Valkyr says, "Well, watching life go by is one of the things I tend to do, as well. I don't find the close confines of indoors condusive to my mind." As she glances at the woman, Arise can't help but notice the armor and the sword and other strangeness that she should probably be cautious of. But the woman's words communicate something else, something Arise can relate to, in spite of her misgivings. "I know! That's what I keep trying to say. I can't be cooped up all the time. It gets depressing." Valkyr says, "It's a bit more than depressing myself. I get a closed in feeling. Really it's difficult for me in long space voyages. I can take it, but I prefer much more being out under the open air." Maybe Arise can't relate as much as she thought she could. As they talk more, Arise's impression of the woman's meaning shifts. She glances at the woman's wings, but tries not to stare. "It seems to me like there's more open air on other planets. This one has too many buildings. Too many people. At least you can leave. Is spaceship travel not too annoying for that?" Valkyr says, "No, it's something I can deal with, just not something that makes me comfortable. I am Valkyr, by the way. I am pleased to meet you. I take it you're a student, then, and not just studying for your own amusement?" "Yeah. I'm in school. I have several years left before most planets think I'm educated enough to be a 'productive citizen.'" Though she's young, the girl's maturing brain is somewhat comfortable with the socioeconomic jargon. "My name's Arise." Her tone is mostly polite, but her lack of pleasantries still indicates caution. Valkyr holds her hand out to shake it, seeing if the young lady is willing to unbend enough for that. Ooh. Shaking hands. That's a custom most employed by grownups. The girl is pleasantly surprised, and her eyebrows perk up a little. She picks up her datapad to free the palm on which it has been resting. She shakes the stranger's hand. Valkyr smiles, and gives you a firm grip. She doesn't seem to be traeting you as a "youngster". She's just treating you like a nice person she's just met. "Sounds like a lot of work to achieve this level of competancy. What do you want to do after your schooling is complete? "I don't really know yet. They spend so much time trying to teach us everything that we haven't had much time to think about anything. At least not yet." But isn't that normal? "Maybe that's why I like it outside. It gives me more space to think." Something in Valkyr's remarks raises Arise's curiousity, and she asks, "What about you? What was school like for you?" Malif The man before you is of average human height. His shoulder length black hair hangs from skin of pure darkness. His eyes are a black in black making him appear that if he took off all his clothing and stood in a shadowed alcove he might just disappear. Luckily, this day he does indeed wear clothing. A white flounce shirt in a white brocade with three cascading ruffles from the high neck and matching flared cuffs on the luminous sleeves. Over this he wears a heavy purple waistcoat with a darker purple brocade. The buttons are of a black pearl. His pants are a snug, but not tight, black leather that moves easily with him when he walks. Over this he wears black boots with a thick sole. The boots both lace and buckle closed and end at mid-calf. A heavy blaster rests in a well kept and oiled holster that lays on one hip. Over this he wears a deep purple cloak, trimmed in black with gold scroll work along the edges. Valkyr says, "Well, We got to know how to read and write and work things, and use the normal equipment. We Also got a nice map of the rim, and told where and what everyone had. Then we went to apprenticeships. At about twelve, your yhears, I think." Valkyr is chatting with a young lady on a bench "So you mostly got to learn how to do real stuff? To find what you like doing and then concentrate on it? Instead of becoming a datapad-brain?" Arise flippantly indicates her datapad with a flick of her wrist. But there's a tentative longing in her line of questions. "That sounds lovely..." Valkyr says, "Yes, but then again, if you decide what you're trained for isn't what you like, you need to do a lot of backfilling to get the skills you neglected during your apprenticeship. Datapad brains don't have that problem, though ti does take longer." a Figure dressed in a flowing cloak of the deepest purple, strides along the walks of the Parliamentary District. He dark features seem casual and yet tense at the same time. Despite his rich dress he is trailed by no guards or aides, no just himself and what ever purpose has brought him here. But the peculiar sight of the winged being does catch his black in black eyes and he pauses just out of casual conversation range and admires the dynamic form. Arise's hopefulness that there's a different way to learn fades a little with the woman's last words. "But I feel so useless sometimes. I just hope all this school will be worth the work, because I feel like there's something more I should be doing. Everybody always worries about kids. Worries that we'll get in trouble or worries that we'll get scared..." Valkyr seems to sense the regard of the new figure. Something to be said about nervousness with meeting new people. She turns her head, and lowers a wing to see who it might be. She runs her finger sover the claoked figure, trying to see if she can identify him in any way. Sht turns back to Arise. "I would suggest you train in being skilled in defending yourself, and your protectors would be able to see you're able to be a little more independent. I'm willing to help you with some instruction on hand to hand. It's what we give our young people when they start apprenticeship. a eye brow raises and the being steps closer and clears his throat. "Pardon the intrustion, but may I ask a question?" his tone is polite and calm and he gives the youngling a nod. As much as Arise is exploring possibilities, looking for hope, she is also disappoionted by roadblocks. "Um," she replies to Valkyr, "I'm not sure if that would be allowed. I should feel lucky that they even let me outside with the droid." Her toe points at the boxy droid that is still waiting at her feet. She sighs. "Maybe the first thing I really want to do is figure out how to change the rules." Noticing the man approach them, Arise hushes to get out of the way of more grown-up conversation. She offers the man a weak smile in return for his nod and tries to find her place in her reading. Valkyr stands, and smiles, her wings flicking a bit. "Hello" she says, politely to the newcomer. "If you are speaking to me, I am certain I will attempt to answer your questions in as much as I'm able. Malif nods and looks the wings over and waves. "I am Malif, I was wondering exactly what species you are...I have not seen your like before!" his black within black eyes take in the wings again and he turns slightly to get a better look. Arise was wondering the same thing, but it probably wasn't her place to ask. That old "seen and not heard" adage also probably means "mind your own business" sometimes. She keeps her nose in her datapad reading. Valkyr says, "I am Azurian. It's a small rim world, mostly we're left alone." Malif nods appreciativly and admires the form a bit more. "Well...you race certainly makes an impression." he exclaims in a pleasent voice. " do they work fully or is it predominantly for gliding?" the curious tone remains. So far so good. The new stranger doesn't seem to be any more threatening, yet. Maybe most people are just normal, not all dark and sinister as some fear. Arise hits a button to scroll the text on her datapad and keeps reading. Valkyr says, "Well, in Azuria we can do some manuevering and flying, but the gravity is far less and the density of the atmosphere far greater. I'm not sure I'd even be able to glide here, without some sort of weight reducer. I do wonder if that's what you mean. It does give us a small ability in navigation and such, but I seemed to have missed out on that. I got keen eye and steady hand instead." Malif shifts his gaze to look at the young girl and for some reason glances briefly skyward and then back to the Azurian. " Well a free spirit is just as good as free flight, is this your charge?" he indicates the girl with a nod of his head. Arise is about to shake her head no, but she realizes the question was not directed toward her. So she just lifts her face from her reading to look intently at the man and quietly wait and see what the woman will say. Valkyr says, "If you feel a free spirit is as good as a soar, they you have never been in free flight. But, yes, without freedom of the Spirit, all else is but dust and ashes." Malif heads north toward the Star Anchorage. Malif has left. Free. Spirit. Someday. Ack. It's a good thing Arise is trying to pay attention to her reading for a couple minutes, because if she let herself think too much about this thread of conversation, she'd go crazy. If the man drifts away, she doesn't notice it for a while. Valkyr smiles, and settles back down. "What are you studying? Seh asks, looking over the datapad. "I might want to learn some of it, too. Make up some gaps in my education. "Galactic geography, and the current political boundaries. For example..." Arise presses buttons to flit through data screens and until she gets to a current map of this sector. She points at the screen. "Here we are. The deep Core is that way. And this is a shell of territory that the Empire is building around us..." her voice trails off. Valkyr nods, and smiles encouragingly. "I'm sure things will work out. IT's one thing we learn on the Rim, when you take the long view, it's clear that things will work out for the good in time. Arise blinks, and a scowl creeps into her forehead. "But what about all the people who get hurt in the mean time? And what about all the people that could be doing more, but aren't, for one reason or another, right now?" The thumb of the hand that holds the datapad thoughtfully rubs a corner of the screen. Valkyr smiles. "Sounds like they need someone who is passionate and caring to try and spur them to more efforts in the way she wants the m to go. Though Arise may be a little brighter than average for her age, there are some ideas that haven't yet entered her realm of thinking. Her thumb stops moving across the datapad screen as her brain switches gears. "What are you talking about?" Valkyr says, "People need leaders and teachers, honey. They need to be shown the way by example. Like Master Luke. He leads the Reublic, and shows how to act by example." At the offered example, Arise nibbles her lower lip a little, deeply listening. She considers her next question carefully. "Are you saying that I should find leaders who are doing things, or that I should try to become one? I don't think I can do anything yet. At least, nothing that matters." Valkyr says, "Nonsense! I bet you have yearmates in your class. Don't you think they need to see someone of worth? You could try and change things you see that you don't like. Have meetings, and talk to adults who can help." It's a common answer she gets from adults, and Arise shakes her head a little. "But what does that actually accomplish, except for making us feel like we're doing something? I mean, we could play at Senate all day long and we'd get as much done as people say the Senate does. Next to nothing." Valkyr says, "No, you would not be getting done next to nothing. When you started to shoo....fi...um play your favorite game, did you know how to be good at it right away? Or did you have to practice and learn the best way to do everything?" "Um, I guess not. So you're saying it would be practice. That we can practice for later." The scowl in Arise's brows softens into a look that has more sadness. "That even though we can't do anything real right now, we can practice and hope that we'll be better for when we can do something real?" Valkyr says, "Yes, you will be better and more talented for when you can affect the big things. For when you can be in the REAL senate. No one hits the ball the first time! But with practice, you can learn,a nd learn well!" If the talk is supposed to be encouraging, it's not really working. Arise's shoulders slump and her head falls, before she takes a deep breath and lifts her gaze to the stranger. "I'm sorry. You've talked about great things, but they're so far away. I'm probably being impatient, and a grump. This is my problem, and I can't expect anyone to fix it but me." Valkyr says, "Well, I have offered to give you lessons in being independent. you didn't seem interested. I don't know what more to tell you. I don't think they allow Senators to be ill educated, though." The sorrow in Arise's expression softens again to regret. "Oh, I'm sorry if I was confusing. I'd be interested in learning different things, but I don't know if it's allowed. You see, I'm a ward of the Republic. It's the government that's taking care of me while my dad is sick. They have all kinds of rules and regulations. This droid is to make sure I don't leave the Parliament district, for example." She offers a weak smile. Valkyr says, "I am sure they cannot worry about physical education? Such things are often started quite early where I come from" "I don't think the problem is the 'what.' I think they're more worried about the 'who.' If you want to offer to teach us stuff, I think there's a form or something they'd want you to fill out. At Social Services." Arise glances in a general direction behind her. "I'm not sure though." Valkyr says, "Well, I think they woudln't mind you practicing a little when you're not in school?" Arise wonders if she's explaining herself well enough. "But where would I be allowed to go to do that? I'd at least have to get permission to go somewhere, so this monitor droid doesn't freak out." She glances at the droid and sighs. "Can you understand how strict and how worried about these things they are? It's the government, and they're the 'responsible guardians' for KIDS." Valkyr nods, and smiles. "Well, it doesn't seem to be "freaking out" right now. And while in the street isn't very good for practicing, certainly there's a room at you rschool that would allow you to practice, while "inside", where "people" cna visit you. I thought only the empire used slaves. Arise bristles a bit at the implication, but she tries to dismiss it casually. "I'm not a slave. I just don't have as many choices as grownups do. The droid is supposed to keep me within eyesight of the Social Services security, in case anything goes wrong. They're just worried." She takes a deep breath, and tries to find a more positive note. "There are places I could go to practice, but I'd have to ask permission." Valkyr says, "Well, if You Masters will allow, I'd be happy to do some physical toning and education work with you. It would help your independence and self-confidence." Being monitored by security has made Arise very self-conscious indeed. She pauses, as if one wrong word will ruin this opportunity. Then she cautiously offers a smile and ventures "I would like that, I really would. Is Valkyr your whole name? How do I get in touch with you again in case they want to know more about the proposed lessons?" Valkyr says, "No, I think they use my whole name on documents. Valkyr Tenebre" Arise nods, and quickly tries to page to a blank file in her datapad to write it down. "I'll remember that. Where are you staying on Coruscant? Are you here for very long?" Valkyr says, "I usually stay at the Traveller's Hostel. And I'm here until I find the winds blowing me somewhere else. My People are wanderers, and sometimes the call of the hawk leads us onward." Pulling out a stylus, Arise scribbles the information onto her blank page. The datapad doesn't recognize all of her scribbling, so there are a couple of typoes in the neat text her scrawl has been converted into. But it's enough for her to remind her until she can fix it later. "Thank you very much. I've been on Coruscant for a year now, and there hasn't been very much variety offered in my life recently." Valkyr says, "Well, If nothing else in this world, I am usually good for some variety." That brings the biggest smile to Arise's face that she has given yet. But she's still reserved about it, because you never know when an adult is going to scold you if they think you're laughing at them. She doesn't want to be misinterpreted. "You have been so far. Thank you again. I'll ask the office for permission to have you give a lesson." Valkyr says, "That would be most pleasurable." Arise smiles again, hoping this is a turn for the better. "I'll let you know what I find out. Or someone will." She glances at the datapad, typing a key to save the file. "But right now, I think I should get back to my schoolwork." Valkyr says, "Well, I whis you luck in your studies" Arise nods once and scootches away from Valkyr an inch or so on the bench. A symbolic end to the conversation as the flips back into the file she was reading.